


Raven- A Maximum Ride FanFic

by DeanHanel



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanHanel/pseuds/DeanHanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of The Angel Experiment, Max and the Flock encounter another group of mutant kids in the Institute, and set them free. Among them is another winged child, who chooses to lead the mutants to safety. After that, she disappears from the story completely. This is her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raven- A Maximum Ride FanFic

Chapter 1: Memories and Names  
As she leads the other mutant kids away from that horrible place, she stretches her wings for the first time in what feels like ages. It probably had been. The last time they’d let her out, she’d tried to fly away. Unfortunately, she wasn’t very good at it, and had only gone about a hundred yards before crashing. Then they’d thrown her back in the cage.  
The farther the girl walks in these creepy tunnels, the more she thinks that maybe she should have gone with those other kids. They looked like they knew what they were doing, and they had wings too. Maybe they could have at least shown her how to fly.  
At any rate, it was too late for that now. She and the others had been walking for ages, and she was hopelessly lost down here. Most of the kids were very sick, and wouldn’t last long if she couldn’t get them help. She found herself wishing Scruffy was here. He’d know what to do.  
Scruffy was her only friend in this twisted underground world. He had lived in the cage next to hers. If it hadn’t been for Scruffy, the girl would have given up years ago.  
She remembered the day they’d first put Scruffy’s cage next to hers. She had heard him purring, and looked over at him. He had just been sitting there, staring at her. Then she’d just tried to ignore him, but then he had snaked his tail through the cages to tickle her wings. She couldn’t help but giggle then, and when she looked back over, he was still just sitting there smiling, tail swishing back and forth. When the whitecoats finally left them alone, Scruffy had tried talking to her. She still tried to ignore him, and hadn’t really liked him at first. But he was funny, and made her smile. Then he had told her about his plans to escape. That got her attention quickly. And so they had become close friends. They made plans, kept each other smiling, and where there for each other when one had gone through a particularly bad test.  
Finally they had their chance. Scruffy overheard two of the whitecoats talking about a test to see if what their instincts were like. He’d heard that they had been picked. Eventually, they had taken their cages outside. They let her out first, but as soon as they did four Erasers trained their guns on her. One of the whitecoats had started talking  
“Subject HAR66792, this test is designed to test how the animal DNA has affected your survival instincts. In just a moment, the guards will release subject HFR19242. Your objective is to avoid him for as long as you can.”  
He nodded to the two Erasers next to Scruffy’s cage. They began to open his cage, but as soon as he could, he jumped out and bit an Eraser. The monster punched him, and she winced. It looked like it hurt. But nevertheless, he looked over to her and winked. The girl realized that he wanted her to go on without him. She hesitated for a moment, then took off. A few seconds later, she hit the ground, and the whitecoats took her back inside. That was the day they took Scruffy. She hadn’t seen him since then.  
Suddenly the girl realized that she had never had a formal name. Scruffy called her “bird-brain”, and the whitecoats only ever called her by her ID number. She never liked it when Scruffy called her bird-brain, but she’d never known what to have him call her, so she couldn’t correct him.  
The girl decides that she’ll give herself a name. She didn’t know any normal names, but she remembers overhearing a whitecoat saying that they had pulled the Avian DNA from a raven. That’s it, she decides, my name is Raven.


End file.
